


The Slenderman can be a bff to the Boogeyman

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adorable Slenderman, Amused Slenderman, Bottom Pitch Black, Feels, Humor, Jealous Sandy, Lonely Slenderman, M/M, Pitch Black Has Feelings, Protective Slenderman, Rotg kinkmeme, Slenderman only adorable to Pitch no one else, Slightly vain Pitch, Smut, cuddles!!, lonely pitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Pitch Black + Slenderman = total chaos and humorous disorder!!Added with the Guardians and shenanigans!





	1. Chapter 1

Here is what was on dreamwidth so I can room up the summary!

Also the story will now be started but it shall be slow going due to poor internet connection!

Pitch is depressed and wandering around a random forest when he feels a sudden onslaught of fear. Some teenagers run past screaming, and Pitch, intrigued, investigates. What he finds is our lovely friend, the Slender Man - tall, thin, no/blank face, nice suit, back tentacles and all. And it turns out that the Slender Man is terribly lonely as well. Seems not many people want to be chummy with a stalkerish man with shadowy back tentacles and no face.  
But Pitch isn't a normal person.  
Essentially, what I want to see is humor and crack. I want to see the two of them in "scary wacky hijinks" up to whoever fills,   
Bonus:  
+10 One of the Guardians sees Pitch wandering around looking suspiciously cheerful and decides to bring the others to investigate.  
++100 They go to Pitch's lair, and bump into Slendy. Cue ridiculous reactions.  
++++90000 If Pitch and Slendy start stalking the Guardians after that, just to see their reactions.  
+++++TEH WORLD Someone uses the words "Auntie Slender" at any point in the story


	2. Similar yet Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of the Slenderman and Pitch Black

It was only about two years since his defeat on Easter. Pitch sighed and continued walking in the forests of the Black Hills in the American Dakotas. He wasn't keen on going back to his home in Burgess even though he had gotten his Nightmares under control (partly). To put it bluntly his home was lonely. Yes, Pitch was admitting it to himself he was tired of having his Nightmares for company and his own home was desolate and to quiet. But he did have to return to Burgess tonight sometime and then something interesting started. 

It came to a surprise when he felt a surge of fear close by...he felt his own power start to grow just a smidge and he was about to shadow port to find the source when he was almost run over (even though people can walk through him) by a group of about 5 teenagers screaming and crying! Pitch was so startled by this that he stumbled backwards and fell down to land on a pile of leaves and sticks. 

He rolled onto his side to stare in shock at the teenagers running past and just as they ran by the first male teen screamed out, "It's the SLENDERMAN!!" Pitch thought to himself about this Slenderman. He never heard of him and decides it is time to investigate. Pitch gets up and brushes himself off, and heads towards the direction the teens ran from. As Pitch gets closer he can tell that the forest is getting darker, even though it is only around 10pm. Pitch continues only a few more yards until he bumps right into a strong muscular chest. 

"Oof." Pitch says but two large hands steady him and he looks up only to gasp and gap like a fish as he stares at a man that is at least seven feet tall or more! Pitch's eyes are wide in fright and surprise but the man gives a shriek (letting Pitch go which causes Pitch to fall on his butt) and sprints (only like 3 strides) to hide behind a tree. Pitch is stunned silent but feels the fear coming off from the figure hiding. 

Pitch kind of feeling bad hesitantly starts speaking softly and coaxing, "It's ok. Come on out, I won't hurt you." Pitch shows his hands and the tall figure comes out showing off large, long and white hands followed by his whole arm, legs, and the rest of him followed. Pitch watched as the tall black suit wearing figure tilted his white faceless head to the side in curiosity. The faceless man hesitantly lifted his large hands towards Pitch and grasped both of Pitch's hands in only one white hand, but the other hand went towards Pitch's face. Pitch held still as he let the figure touch him, apparently this guy was more touch starved and alone than even himself. 

Pitch jumped when he saw four large and black tentacles protruding from the mans back and coming towards him. Pitch shut his eyes thinking this was an attack but nope it wasn't the tentacles just started touching his hair, cloak, and legs (not inappropriately). 

Pitch sighed and allowed the faceless being to satisfy his curiosity. It was only a few more minutes that the being in question was satisfied and took off his tentacles and hands from Pitch's body to fall on his sides and the tentacles to retreat into his back. Pitch was amazed at this person could strike so much fear and be so so...amazing.

Slenderman was silently watching and reading the person before him as well. He couldn't help but think that this person was allowing him to touch him. Even being touched by his tentacles (which sometimes had minds of their own on occasion). Slenderman enjoyed this persons aura that told many things about the sources personality; quiet, old, powerful, but lonely, depressed, sad, and searching. 

Pitch made a quick look at his pocket watch that was hidden in a pocket in his cloak, he did a double take at the time and saw that it was only 4 hours till dawn. He had to head back and sadly go back to Burgess. He sighed and then started to turn towards where he came from but was stopped by a hand that covered his shoulder and top of his arm. He turned and saw the man giving what could be a questioning yet sad look on his faceless face. 

Pitch gave a sigh and said, "I've got to go and return to my home. I'll be seeing you around possibly."   
As he was turning once more he was stopped by a tentacle on his left ankle. Pitch turned slightly to glare but stopped and saw the being shaking his head fiercely at him in a no form. 

"Do you not want me to leave?"-Pitch

"Shrug"-Slenderman

Pitch stared at him in intrigue, but couldn't help but feel a little sad for the guy and he decided that if he was going to do what he thought he was going to do he might as well ask a few questions.

"I'm assuming you are alone out here?" -Pitch

"Nod"-Slenderman

"Ok, well we have that in common then." -Pitch

A tilt of the head to the right-Slenderman

"No one likes me because I cause fear and am the Boogyman."-Pitch

A tilt of the head to the left-Slenderman

"Alright I'm going to ask you something...do you want to come home with me to Burgess? My residence is there and it can be lonely and quiet so...do you want to stay with me?" asked Pitch and no sooner had that last sentence got out of his mouth he was wrapped in four tentacles and a pair of arms in a bone crushing hug!! The being nuzzled him and then set him down on the ground. Pitch could tell the being was eager and just vibrating in joy (literally). 

Pitch then remembered what was shouted by one of the teens and he looked at the person and asked, "Are you the Slenderman?"

Then to Pitch's fascinated horror the being leaned down and a seam (like Jack Skellingtons mouth) started to form slowly where a mouth would be but only like 2 inches from where ears were supposed to be. Then the seam started to tear and grow wider until only a row of sharp and white teeth remained in a sickening smile of glee formed and in a voice that was deep but at the same time like a nail on chalkboard said to him in a whisper, "yyyeeessss."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
What do you guys think!?!!?? Is it good? I was trying very hard to get this right for the kink meme but with my own flare to it. Review please and stay tuned!!


	3. Meeting the Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains the basics but we will have horse related shenanigans

Pitch was so startled by the voice he gave a jump backwards! Slenderman just tilted his head a little like a demented smiling puppy. Pitch composed himself and said, "Alright since I know who you are I'll introduce my self...I'm Pitch Black otherwise known as the Nightmare King or the Boogeyman." Pitch gave a bow and Slenderman chortled a little and began eagerly nodding his head. 

"Oh so you know of me?" asked Pitch with curiosity

"yyeesss." replied Slenderman easily 

"Oh, well then. We better get going I need you to hold onto me and I will shadow port us to my lair. But my Nightmares are running around so be warned about them." said Pitch, Slenderman wrapped his long arms around Pitch (Slenderman had to lean a bit over since he was so tall) with Slenderman wrapping his arms tight around Pitch, he made just a slight movement towards a shadow and then BAM! They were already in the lair of Pitch Black. Slenderman let go of Pitch as he was so startled at the quickness of the traveling. He wished he could do that, he could teleport but shadow porting was so much quieter. Pitch watched as his guest started to look around but shrill whinnies could be heard and galloping hooves followed. 

Pitch watched as his mares ran out of their hiding spaces and surrounded the pair. Pitch made to talk to his lead mare (his favorite and his noble steed), however, Slenderman walked (more like stepped over him) towards the mares who all backed up and were getting a little fearful of this new being.

Lead mare-Nacht POV (I know a lot of people have her name of Onyx and its a good name but I wanted a different name)  
This new person was even taller than her own rider by at least a foot or so. I could feel the others were a little panicked but I remained calm (on the outside) and watched my rider be calm. He must have brought this person here as a guest! Or is he a new creation? Is he a brother now? Or a possible mate for my rider? Hmmm, he does look the part as a mate for my person, physical features though different are similar...ooooo I lost track again. Well this new person isn't going to be the leader of the herd, oh no, that's me and my person together! Of course not all are that way but those that oppose are destroyed by me and recycled sand. 

Regular POV  
Pitch watched as his mare Nacht came forward and seemed to be the spokesman of the herd. Slenderman seemed to be able to talk with her to as he made minut gestures with his fingers and hands. Some of the more curious mares came forward and sniffed him but his tentacles came out and scared them off! I gave a chuckle and came forward to stand beside Slenderman.   
"Well, this is the main herd that is loyal to me. My lead mare is the one you are talking to...her name is Nacht which means night in German." said Pitch to Slenderman  
Slenderman gave a nod but then used his tentacles to point at the mares that were outside of the herd of about 50 or so.   
"Those are the ones that I still need to work on. After my defeat by the Guardians they turned on me and I had to basically start over with most of them. Except for this herd here, they are my most loyal and trusted." Pitch said fondly as he pet some of the mares heads.

Slenderman raised his own hands and let the mares come to him and only let the tips of his fingers move to scratch their forlocks. Slenderman started to think and he knew he liked animals (for the most part) and he sometimes would see the owners of the animals pet them, brush them, braid their hair if it was long enough, and so on. Maybe if he asked nicely Pitch would let him braid their manes and tails. On another note what got his attention was the Guardians and this so called Easter battle. 

Slenderman POV  
I tapped Pitch's shoulder and said, "storyyy?" Pitch chuckled and led me down a large hallway, that had a few doors of dark brown wood. Pitch opened a door and inside was a lounge of some type not very big but more cozy then anything else. a couch was in front of the black stone fire place (that was a blaze now), two high back chairs were beside the fireplace in close proximity as well as a small table in the middle that held some cup mats. Overall it was a welcoming and warm place. I was happy to have met him.

Pitch sat down on the couch and I took to sitting beside him. Pitch then sighed and said, "Its a long story, but I better start at the very beginning for you to understand." So Pitch did and it was a long story-interesting though-but it was also sad. He started from when he was created and then even telling about the possible truce and the small crush he had for someone called Sanderson. I got angry as well at the neglect he had to suffer for centuries, I think I would have slaughtered hundreds of people if that happened to me. 

I was entranced with this story and all to soon it came to an end with Pitch telling me about his mares and ending up where I was. 

Pitch POV  
I ended the tale, and was startled to find Slenderman wrap his arms around me and give me a hug. Yep, he was touch starved but so was I. I guess we are more alike than I thought. 

Regular POV  
Slenderman let Pitch go and then gestured with his hands and tentacles towards the mares and crocheting motions? No wait, it was braiding as he moved his hands to Pitch's hair and pretended to braid it (Pitch thought it felt nice). Pitch then put 2 and 2 together and said, "Yes you may braid the manes and tails of the Nightmares, but only if they let you." 

Slenderman got up and walked out the room determined to braid some hair (even though it wasn't real hair). A few of the mares came up to him as he sat down and soon he was braiding all sorts of styles and ways for each mare. A young mare (more like a filly) went above ground and got bunches of flowers and ribbons from neighboring towns (mainly Burgess), after all they are girls and girls liked looking pretty (not all of the mares but most). 

Slenderman continued on as a line appeared slowly but surely for the mares can be just as vain as their creator. As he worked he was watched by Pitch who couldn't help but be amused at all of this. His mare Nacht came up sporting a scalloped mane braid with real yellow roses just halfway to full bloom and a very elegant French tail braid with the top of her braid sporting a single large nearly full bloom yellow rose. Over all she looked good and she knew it. She nudged him over to Slenderman, and he knew exactly what she wanted.

"No." nudge "No." pull on cloak "No!" shove from the head on his back "NO!" nip on the butt "fine." a little nuzzle and kiss on his cheek for cooperating as she wants her rider to be just as good looking as she is now (granted they always look good but looks can be improved).

Slenderman was startled as Pitch made his way over and said, "My mare would like you to braid my hair please." Slenderman looked from Pitch to said mare who he could swear wore a look of absolute win and 'do it or I will kick you in the crotch'. Slenderman gestured for Pitch to sit down in front of him and after that he started to braid Pitch's hair. Slenderman marveled at its softness and the texture of the hair. Pitch let himself relax as the feeling of those fingers running through his hair and getting a head massage as well. Slenderman decided to do a single braid with a small yellow rose bud at the end (his hair was in such a style that only one braid would do for now until Slenderman got more ideas ((A/N: mainly me))

It didn't take too long and Pitch was startled just a tad as Slenderman tapped his shoulder signaling he was done. Pitch got up and went towards some of the mirrors in his home...DAMN!!! He looked pretty good, the single braid was simple but with the yellow blossom it made it more elegent and he matched his horse. 

"Thanks." said Pitch and Slenderman gave a smile (no teeth this time)  
____________________________________________________________  
Hope you enjoyed it!! Next up some scaring shenanigans!!


	4. The Great 'Poke' War! part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says itself

Boredom...that was this feeling. Bored enough that even the nightmares have decided to play a game of solitaire. Pitch was laying down on a couch while the Slenderman was sitting on the floor watching him. Just watching...ok it was starting to freak Pitch out a little. Pitch groaned and sighed. 

"How long have we been sitting here?" Pitch asked no one inparticular

A mare came up and nickered at him...damn it was only 36 minutes from the braiding session. Granted his mares seemed quite pleased with their new looks but that can only last so long. Slenderman was still just sitting there so Pitch decided to do something stupid... he was going to start poking him.

'poke'....nothing

'poke'....nothing

'poke'....a little shake

'poke'....a small grumble

'Poke'....a very lazy hand swatted at Pitch 

'P-Poke'....Slender moved his head

'PPPoookkee'....and there goes Pitch flying to land onto the couch. 

"Well geesss, no reason to be so mad." Pitch said sulking 

Slenderman didn't understand this attention thinking it was an attack of some kind but he remembered a vague memory of some children playing a poking game. It was like tag but only a light touch was wanted and you could poke someone as many times as you wanted....the more annoying the better. 

Ooohhh, that was what Pitch was doing, he instigated the game of 'poke'. Slenderman was thrilled , he never got asked to play a game. Granted he scared the crap out of people but still he wanted to be asked. So Slendy crawled on the floor like a spider, and as quiet as a mouse right to where Pitch was sulking. Pitch meanwhile got the feeling of being stalked and when he looked, nothing was there. 

'poke'...Pitch felt it on his hip. 

'poke'...Pitch felt it on his foot. He looked around some more

'Poke'...now Pitch felt it on his arm

'Pok..."Aha!" Shouted Pitch as he grabbed the white finger.

Slender was shocked at being caught but his finger was let go as Pitch realized what he was doing was harmless.

"I see I started something." mumbled Pitch and Slenderman nodded, poking Pitch's cheek

"Will you stop!" yelled Pitch annoyed but to his astonishment Slenderman made his mouth and he smiled shaking his head. 

"What do you mean no?" asked Pitch putting his hands on his hips

"Gggaaammmee." replied Slenderman using a tentacle to poke at Pitch's ankle

"gahah!" yelped Pitch as he moved over but he stopped to think, what game was this?

"What are you talking about?" asked Pitch quietly 

Slenderman just poked him again and stridded 4 steps back; Pitch tilted his head in bewilderment, Slendy walked back two spaces and poked Pitch on his forehead. The slenderman ran for it out into the main chamber. Pitch thought only for a moment when he realized this was just a poking game that he himself accidentally instigated. Pitch was bored and now here was something to do. 

Pitch and Slenderman chased each other throughout the lair and grabbed the attention of the Nightmares. Pitch poked some of the mares from behind while Slenderman poked some in front. Soon even the mares were in this silly poking game. Then it escalated...very quickly. As the sun went down and night came they all went out to play outside but they happened to involve 2 guardians that were out that night and bring them into...The Great 'Poke' War!!  
__________________________________________________  
Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
